lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Marauders: Doom
Marauders: Doom '''is a sequel to Marauders. Synopsis The film is set a year after the events in Marauders. York is delivering the remains of Tzar Nicholas II to the Mafia in a disco in Shanghai, China, in exchange for a diamond. The mobsters introduce York to Cali, the nightclub's alto and his theatergoer. After York sips his drink, the Godfather laughs ominously as he pulls out a vial of blue liquid. Cali asks what it is, and the Crime Boss replies that it is the serum to the acid York drank. York's friend Ryouta Qin, in disguise as a server, pulls a pistol and threatens to shoot if the serum is not handed over. However, the Loan Shark shoots and murders him. A melee ensues, with York grabbing the serum and Cali grabbing the Peafowl's Eyeball. Cali finds the serum and slips it in her dress. A gang member is murdered, and a Mafioso pulls a gardner gun on York. York and Callie avoid the angry guy's gunfire by hiding behind a rolling Gandingan which York cut with a scimitar. The two make their escape when the Agung crashes through a window. After many awnings break their fall, they land in a vehicle driven by York's child sidekick. York drinks the serum after grabbing it out of Cali's dress. A car chase follows, with Cali dropping York's firearm in the chaos. The three heroes arrive at an aerodrome with the thugs right behind them. The trio board the freighter, with York saying that the boss made a good attempt. He shuts the entrance and it turns out to be the gangsters'. They says goodbye to York and tells the ace to murder all of them. The plane flies off. Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity 6/10 * York, in order to save himself, retrieves a vial of antidote from inside a woman's dress (played for laughs, nothing shown). * At a dinner table, a man eggs York on about a past experience in which an angry sultan threatened to cut off his "extra skin" (he looks down at his crotch). * York and Cali engage in foreplay in Cali's bedroom, with Callie promising that she sleeps naked, York saying he scientifically studies "mating" and "primal sex" and saying he has "years of work" in the area. * York and Cali kiss. * Cali promises York that he will "never have better" than her and suggestively arches dicks her breasts; York says he will tell her in the morning (but she gets triggered and they don't have sex). * Cali asks York to be soft with her as he dives onto her bed. * York discovers a secret passageway by grabbing on the penis of a male statue. * In order to follow York, Cali grabs on the same statue in the same place. * Cali wears a sacrificial dress that reveals midrift and some of her butt. * At the end Doomguy has sex with everyone. Violence & Gore 10/10 * During a nightclub scene, a man is poisoned, and a man is stabbed with a burning ice cream cone. * Spoode (the villain) has an ornate headress with a decapitated face in it. * A man hangs to death from a ceiling fan in a fight with the main character. * A man's brain is ripped out off screen. He is then lowered slowly into a pit of magma, where he burns and dies. * A man is run over by a mine trolley. * Men are thrown into the pit of molten rocks during a fight scene (not clearly shown). * Children are forced to work as warlords, where they are crushed with a mine trolley if they do not obey. * York is forced to drink blood. The potion is stored in a cup made from a child's skull. * A child tortures York. First by dipping his back into flames and then again later by impaling him repeatedly. York saves himself by kicking the slave into fire (off screen). * Two people fight and one of them is dragged into a saw blade and he is sliced and killed off screen, but you see limbs on the saw blade afterwards. * Men fall off a broken bridge into a ditch below, bouncing off of the canyon walls on the way down, where they are eaten by alligators (implied). All we see are robes being torn up by the crocodiles and a ton of blood in the water. In the same scene, the viewer follow the villain as he falls down the cliff, bouncing off of it on the way. * We see insides and flayed human abdomen. * Lots of hand-to-hand combat. A man has his brain ripped out in a village ritual, this is quite graphic and quite disturbing as the man remains alive due to a hex. Profanity 6/10 * 1 F**k. 1 D***he, and roughly 2 S**ts. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 4/10 * Characters drink and do rugs respectively in a nightclub at the beginning of the film. * York smokes twice during the course of the film. Frightening/Intense Scenes 9/10 * A tribesman tells York a scary story about how the Hooligans came and killed their children and took their sacred rocks. * Severed human hands are shown draped around a statue of Hades (presumable a sacrifice). Half a gallon of blood can be seen on the statue. * There is a meal put on at Alamut where gross dishes such as head soup, worms, bugs and chilled hearts are served. * York is assaulted. This is made all the more unsettling in that the act is perpetrated by a child who takes sadistic glee in causing him pain. * There is a scene with ants everywhere, crawling over the main characters, however that is nothing compared to the excessive child murder that takes place during the course of the film. * The sacrificial scenes are extremely scary, particularly the first in which a man's brain is ripped out of his head while he's alive. The man is then lowered into a volcanic pit and burnt alive. Intense. * A smoking guard suddenly jumps out at Cali and Ryan and hisses at them in a horrifying voice. * Rob York is forced to smoke a cigarette mixed with human gore * York notices that several of the Hooligans had skinned many people and hung their corpses up in a window. * An extremely muscular Hooligan senselessly beats a young boy bloodily. * A child is about to commit suicide. * A Hooligan is about to cut Ryan's throat however York stops him at the last second. * Children frequently scream in agony as they are hit with a mine car. * There is a scene where York, Cali and Ryan are all cornered on a rope bridge. Having no way out York cuts the bridge sending many of the bad dudes to their deaths while putting himself, Cali and Ryan in peril of falling as well. * Spoode Ram is extremely scary in general because he shouts frequently and has a super booming voice and a horrifying laugh plus a bloody look on his face. * The child murder is by far the most disturbing aspect of the film. * Some may find the scenes where York turns evil quite disturbing. Suggested MPAA Rating: R for intense sequences of action violence throughout, thematic material including assault and child assassination, horrifying images and momentary sexuality.Category:Movies Category:Action Adventure Category:PG-13 Category:Cancelled Category:15 Category:2034 Category:Marauders Category:Adult Movies Category:1001 Spears Cinematic Universe Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin